1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrolytic cell electrodes, and in particular, to an electrolytic cell anode with a low voltage drop.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrolysis of dissolved alumina in molten cryolite is the major industrial process for the production of aluminum metal. In an electrolytic cell, the passage of an electrical current between an anode and a cathode in the molten cryolite causes aluminum metal to be deposited at the cathode as a precipitate. The production rate for the aluminum metal is proportional to the electric current used. Accordingly, maintaining a low voltage drop across the anodes supplying the electrical current improves an energy efficiency and overall performance of the electrolytic cell.